User blog:Oshawott777/SNK Heroines
Athena Asamiya-A high school pop idol who fights for truth and justice. Her fighting style is based around the Psycho Power she was born with, combined with Chinese martial arts. She is serious and a hard worker with a bright and active personality. She can sometimes be a bit of a crybaby, though. Kula Diamond-An artificially enhanced human who was created by the NESTS organization. She has the ability to freeze objects using the moisture in the air. As a side effect of her surgery, her mental state has been turned back to that of a child. She likes all kinds of sweets and candy. Mai Shiranui-A kunoichi who is the heir apparent to the Shiranui-Ryu Ninjutsu. She wields her family's ancient oversized Japanese fan as a weapon, and her pyrokinetic powers allow her to create and control fire. Although she's not that repectful to her elders, and is sometimes obstinate and snobby, she is also great at cooking, tailoring, and strives to be an ideal wife. Nakoruru-An Ainu shrine maiden with the mysterious ability to communicate with nature. She fights to protect the natural world with the help of her hawk sidekick, Mamahaha. She has a pure and gentle heart and serves Mother Nature as a spirit of nature. A peaceful person, she prefers to avoid fighting and doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. Leona Heidern-As a young girl, the Orochi power within her was forcibly awakened and she killed her own parents as a result. This incident caused her to close herself off from others and keep her emotions in check. She was later found and adopted by Heidern, who gave her military training from a young age. She is a person of few words and has trouble expressing her emotions. That tough veneer does sometimes crack around her squadmates, however. Yuri Sakazaki-The eldest daughter of Takuma Sakazaki, originator of the Kyokugen style of karate. She's an outgoing, capricious tomboy who says and does whatever she wants. Although her techniques are based on Kyokugen karate, she's added her own alterations and special moves to her repertoire over the years. In order to have her skill recognized by her brother and to help the dojo, she practices daily to improve her skills. Shermie-A French fashion designer who also plays keyboard in a band on the side. She doesn't have any martial arts training, but her natural acrobatic throwing skills make her a formidable fighter. Quite the flirt, she will often tease or try to provoke her opponents in the middle of a fight. Sylvie Paula Paula-An artificially enhanced human with the power to control electromagnetic forces. She was created by the now defunct NESTS organization. At first she was unable to control her power, and was treated as if she were a useless defect which gave her a complex. She wears a gaudy and colorful costume, and uses silly faces and gestures to throw her opponent off balance. Zarina-Zarina is a nice and cheerful girl with a very bright smile. She is a very direct and honest person, which endears her to others. She mostly fights using her samba like dance moves along with capoeira moves she has copied, giving her kick-based fighting style a very unique rhythm. Love Heart-Following in the footsteps of her deceased father, she takes on the mantle of Captain of the Peace Sky Pirates. Her excellent physical prowess and ability to keep a cool head under pressure allows her to lead the group to victory. She is very confident and will never show weakness in front of her comrades. However, she does show a different more feminine side at times. Mian-A female fighter who uses her skills as a Sichuanese opera performer as part of her fighting style. While she is generally unfriendly and shy, she will act more girly around those she considers her friends. Luong-A mysterious and seductive femme fatale fighter who specializes in a martial art similar to Taekwondo. Although her moves are very similar to Taekwondo, there are many modifications, making it its own unique martial art. She is able to attack opponents at range with her whip-like kicks. Mui Mui-A descendant of the dragon clan, Mui Mui is on a journey in search of sacred jewels that hold a mysterious power. She has a big appetite and loves to eat meat buns every chance she gets. An expert in Kung-Fu, she has also unlocked the power of the dragon, allowing her to utilize even more powerful techniques. Terry Bogard-The main character of the Fatal Fury series. As a result of some prank (?) by someone else, he has been stuck in the body of a woman. He has a dark past, but doesn't let it show through his bright, optimistic personality. Your everyday American guy. Thief Arthur-A crossover character from Million Arthur: Arcana Blood. One day, she snuck into Camelot to steal some treasure, but ended up pulling out an Excalibur and being chosen as one of the million candidates to be the new king. While she doesn't act very kingly, she's a chivalrous outlaw by nature, so she always ends up helping those in need. Skullo Mania-After finding re-employment in a very good position, he was living a productive life as a salaryman. However, he was troubled by the fact that he had been changing into Skullo Mania without any recollection of it happening. This uneasiness gave birth to new powers. Then he was transformed into a woman. He has a pet dog named Pochiro. MissX-The rival of Kyo Kusanagi and one of the main characters of the KOF series--Iori Yagami (maybe). As a result of some prank (?) by someone else, MissX's appearance has been changed. Fights to return things to the way they used to be. Don't try to figure out her (his?) true identity. Jeanne-A beautiful swordswoman from France with long blonde hair. In battle, she's very arrogant and domineering. She fights to find a man stronger than her to marry, but she keeps defeating every potential husband she comes across. Category:Blog posts